Testament d'un mort
by dragonichigo
Summary: Mon ange, ma perle, mon lys, mon amour... pardonne-moi de t'offrir cette douleur en t'infligeant la réalité cruelle de cette lettre mais tu devais le savoir: je vais mourir...
1. Chapter 1

**TESTAMENT D'UN MORT**

* * *

_Je vais mourir_. Ou alors je suis peut-être déjà mort. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu liras cette lettre _mon ange_ mais ce fait est avéré : je vais tôt ou tard mourir et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

Cela me brise le cœur de savoir que je vais être la source de ton cœur brisé, de tes larmes acide qui couleront le long de tes joues. Si je pouvais, j'aurais fais en sortes de changer le passé pour éviter la douleur qui s'abattra sur toi.

J'imagine bien la scène tu sais. Je te vois au milieu du salon, regardant avec curiosité cette enveloppe à l'adresse inconnu, un sourire amusé quand tu te dis que le facteur s'est peut-être trompé d'adresse. Puis, je te vois blanchir peu à peu quand tu apprends que cela vient du notaire et qu'il s'agit d'un testament venant d'un de tes proches. J'entends d'ici les rouages de ton cerveau, réfutant que cela vient de ma part, te demandant de qui cela pourrait venir. Je suis désolé _mon petit lys noir_, mais la lettre vient bien de moi.

Je t'imagine figé, ton esprit refusant quelques secondes que je ne serais plus jamais à tes côtés, murmurant des mots d'amour, te marquant au plus profond de ton être, rigolant des bêtises de nos chats, nous dévorant du regard en silence. Puis ta conscience accepte et là, tu t'effondres au ralentit par terre, les mains tremblantes, cramponnées comme à une bouée à ce mot qui te détruit, les yeux lisant presque avec fébrilité les mots d'un noir de deuil qui lacèrent presque avec indécence cette feuille d'un blanc innocent. Innocent de ce message pourtant bien funeste, les larmes s'écrasant sans pitié sur ma lettre parce que trop lourde pour tes jolies yeux submergés de tristesse, essayant de noyer l'encre comme pour fuir une réalité bien réelle.

Tu sais _mon chaton_, je ne pensais pas qu'il me resterait aussi peu de temps à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre. Je pensais à nous dans encore au moins dix ans, toujours aussi complices et amoureux, ne faisant pas attention aux années qui passent. Je pensais mais finalement, la maladie m'a rattrapé et je suis dans l'obligation de t'écrire ce message avant de m'éteindre sans avoir pu te le dire : je t'aime.

Je regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aimé ou consolé. Non, je ne regrette aucune de ces bonnes choses que tu m'as offertes par ta simple présence à mes côtés. La seule chose que je regrette c'est de partir maintenant, aussi tôt dans notre vie, de te laisser sans moi. Je sais que tu ne seras pas seul _mon amour_, tes amis et ta famille seront là pour te soutenir mais t'imaginer aussi mal, m'angoisse et m'inquiète.

_Mon étoile_, _ma perle_. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et je t'aime de tout mon être. Je vais mourir, certes, mais je ne t'oublierais jamais, toi qui a apporté la joie et le bonheur dans cette existence que je considérais comme fichu depuis longtemps. Je me souviens de nos discussions tu sais, jamais j'oublierais ce drôle de personnage qui m'a annoncé de but en blanc « je t'aime » alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Ca m'a fait tout drôle et j'avoue ne pas vraiment y avoir cru au tout début, mais tu as persévéré, acceptant mes conditions et on s'est aimé.

Cet amour fragile mais brûlant, tendre et passionné. Tu es un être plein de malice et de trésors à offrir, _ton âme est magnifique_ et je suis sûr que tu retrouveras quelqu'un à aimer et qui t'aimera mieux que ce que j'ai pu t'offrir. Je sais ce que tu diras : « je t'ai, je te garde » ou encore « c'est toi mon bonheur », voire même « qui voudrait d'un jouet brisé », mais avoues que tout cela a été un peu bancale entre nous _mon lys sauvage_. Je sais que tu trouveras l'être que tu mérites, ce bonheur que tu recherches, j'y crois profondément.

Voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part qu'il est temps de finir ce tissus d'ineptie. Tu sais un peu ce qui se passe dans ma tête en cet instant et je suis sûr de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il se passera dans la tienne quand tu liras ma signature au bout de ce morceau de papier. Vis pour moi, pour nous, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai souvent raconté et surtout que je t'ai aimé, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es _mon lys_ à moi et je te souhaite plein de bonne choses mon amour.

Ne pleure pas, je m'en vais soulagé, même si un peu triste d'être la cause de ta peine et de tes larmes.

Je t'aime, _mon amour_, pour l'éternité.

_**~XxX~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TEMOIGNAGE D'UN VIVANT**

* * *

Suite à une demande, voilà le point de vue de Draco (l'autre chapitre étant celui de Lucius si vous n'aviez pas deviné) afin que vous compreniez mieux ce que j'ai essayé de dire dans cette histoire.

* * *

Vite, j'allais être en retard si je ne me dépêchais pas de boucler cette p***** de valise qui faisait exprès de m'embêter au départ de ce jour important. Aujourd'hui, moi et mon amour on va enfin partir en voyage de noce, enfin en amoureux plutôt puisque personne ne sait qu'on est ensemble et qu'on peut donc pas se marier à cause de la politique.

Mais c'est pas grave, hein ! On s'entend super bien, on s'aime à la folie, on habite ensemble et on vit ensemble. C'est ça le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il m'a offert : vivre avec moi, vivre ma vie à mes côtés, vivre dans ma vie. C'est mon trésor, ma perle et je l'aime de tout mon être. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial parce que cela fait sept ans qu'on s'est déclaré notre flamme et unis sous les étoiles. Il est romantique et timide, tout en étant passionné et sage, et surtout il est rien qu'à moi !

Je souris encore de sa proposition, les yeux rêveurs. Il avait organisé une magnifique soirée : bain avec bougies et pétales de roses, dîner aux chandelles et lui en guise de dessert. Ce fut doux et fougueux, tout lui, et une fois notre souffle repris, il s'est agenouillé devant moi pour me déclarer qu'il nous emmènerait en voyage sur une île tropicale dans deux mois, pour fêter notre anniversaire le jour pile.

Une vraie perle que je chéris au quotidien et là, présentement, nous sommes le jour de notre anniversaire et cette valise de m**** a enfin accepté de se boucler. Pfiu, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de me recoiffer et de courir jusqu'à la gare où m'attendra mon homme, destination le paradis pendant quinze jours. C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir, je maudis son patron jusqu'à la treizième génération au moins pour l'avoir obligé à s'occuper d'un lourd dossier à l'autre bout du pays pendant ces fameux deux mois. Mais bon dans à peine deux heures je le retrouverais et le soir, quand on sera arrivé sur l'île, je pressens une nuit torride à souhait.

Souriant d'un air niais et amoureux, je ramassais le courrier du jour pour m'occuper un peu avant le départ, histoire de ne pas stresser. Tiens, le facteur c'est encore trompé de boîte aux lettres, bah ça ne fera que la septième fois ce mois-ci, on s'y habitue à force et puis c'est un brave gars.

… Euh non c'est pour moi. Mais c'est quoi cette adresse ? Je connais personne qui habite ce coin-là moi ! Hein ? N-notaire ? Pourquoi je recevrais la lettre d'un notaire ? Tout le monde allait encore très bien hier soir et il sera à la gare comme prévu, alors de qui ça pourrait venir ? D'un oncle très lointain ? D'une cousine mise en quarantaine ? Je me sentais blêmir et vaciller légèrement : pourquoi un tel message alors que tout allait bien. Je me mis à imaginer des tas de scénarios catastrophes mais aucune ne concernait mon ange : pour moi, il attendait à la gare, amusé par mon absence pas encore tout à fait catastrophique, il se devait d'être là, c'était obligé : il m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner !

Mais le début de la lettre est clair. Elle vient de toi… Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu m'attends à la gare et on va enfin faire ce voyage en amoureux, que toi et moi ! Depuis le temps qu'on le planifie et qu'on s'aime, il est impossible que tu soit mort ! … Tu es mort. Je n'arrive pas à croire, les derniers bilans étaient encore bons, tu ne pouvais pas mourir. Mais… tu es mort. Tu ne me chuchoteras plus rien dans le creux de l'oreille, je n'entendrais plus jamais tes rires ou je ne frissonnerais plus sous tes caresses, je ne te sentirais plus jamais tout au fond de moi et me remplir de ton amour.

Rien. Finit. Comme je hais cette feuille blanche porteuse de cette nouvelle ! Mes larmes coulent dessus, diluant l'encre dans le vain espoir de me faire croire que tout cela n'est qu'illusion et que tu m'attends à la gare. Mais au fond de moi, je saurais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es mort mon chéri et tu m'as laissé tout seul dans ce monde qui ne brille plus maintenant que tu es partis… Je te hais comme je t'aime toujours.

Je me sens glisser à terre, me raccrochant désespérément à cette pauvre page noircie par la vérité. Je n'ai jamais autant maudis la vérité qu'aujourd'hui, ayant la preuve de ta mort entre mes doigts tremblants. Les mots défilent devant mes yeux, s'imprimant douloureusement dans ma tête, susurrant la perfidie de ton amour.

J'entraperçois tes surnoms d'amour, nos rêves, tes volontés. Je hais tout cela, j'aimerais tout brûler pour faire disparaître cette chose qui a fait naître un monstre en moi en train de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de m'arracher le cœur et de l'enfermer dans une boîte en plomb que j'aurais jeté dans l'océan. Tout plutôt que de supporter cette souffrance acide rongeant mon âme…

Comme tu es égoïste et vaniteux mon chéri. Je serais seul. Personne ne pourra comprendre le vide que tu es crée par ton absence, personne ne saura quoi dire ou faire pour m'extirper de cette torpeur dans laquelle tu me plonges à la lecture de chacun de tes mots de cette s******** de lettre. Ils sont pires que des poignards, ils ont la douceur du velours qui dissémine son poison dans mes veines en caressant avec tendresse mes plaies.

Assez ! J'aimerais déchirer cette feuille et hurler à l'agonie mais même mon corps me trahit : mes mains se contentent de trembler plus fort et une boule bloque ma gorge, rendant ma respiration hachée. J'étais si heureux quand tu avais fini par accepter que je t'aimais vraiment, que tu n'étais pas une passade ou un remplaçant, je planais tellement haut que je ne voulais pas redescendre, et toi tu te moquais gentiment mais je te sentais heureux et serein, enfin.

On se redécouvrait, on apprenait à se connaître : notre amour était inacceptable pour la morale des autres, on ne pouvait pas s'exprimer vraiment, nous étions presque des étrangers pour l'autre. Lorsque je me suis lancé, j'étais prêt à tout perdre à l'annonce de ton rejet, mais tu as dit oui. Bien sûr ça avait été dur de te convaincre mais j'y étais arrivé et nous avions appris à nous connaître, au niveau de la tête, du corps et du cœur. On s'aimait et on était enfin réunis…

Tu sais mon cœur, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'aime : sept ans ? moi je vois sept secondes. C'est passé tellement vite que… que je crois que je m'en remettrai pas tu sais. Vivre pour toi et nous ? Mais il n'y a plus de nous…

_Je sais ce que tu diras : « je t'ai, je te garde » ou encore « c'est toi mon bonheur », voire même « qui voudrait d'un jouet brisé », mais avoues que tout cela a été un peu bancale entre nous mon lys sauvage. Je sais que tu trouveras l'être que tu mérites, ce bonheur que tu recherches, j'y crois profondément._

C'était bancale, et alors ? C'était notre histoire et j'en étais fier parce qu'on vivait le pur bonheur tous les deux ! Comme tu es égoïste mon ange, tu ne penses pas à moi : j'ai eu du bonheur à tes côtés, de l'amour et de la passion, des rires et de la douceur… Je ne remplacerais cela pour rien au monde, jamais. Tu me méritais comme je te méritais, on se complétait bien, on s'aimait, je ne demandais rien d'autre que ta présence et ton amour à mes côtés. Peut-être que c'était moi qui était exigeant…

Mais c'est trop tard à présent. Tu es mort et mon cœur est parti avec toi. Notre maison me paraît bien glaciale tu sais et mon sourire ainsi que mon regard ne s'illuminent plus, tu les aimait tant… Ne pas pleurer est impossible mon ange, je suis désolé… Moi aussi je t'aime pour toujours… Je t'aime…


End file.
